Five Nights at Cookie's
Five Nights at Cookie's is a FNAF fan game. It is the first of the FNAC games. (Yes, FIRST. I know how long the page is.) Story Cookie's Malts and Ice Cream was a great kids dessert venue. The ice cream was delicious, their malts were unmatched and the pastries... Oh god the pastries. The animatronics were adorable and weren't **** spawns. And if anyone didn't love them... They changed that. Because even the most innocent of creatures can have a core of darkness. Game Mechanics Power Starts at 100% and dwindles throughout the night. Using defense measures makes it decrease faster. Worry Can hinder the player. If the player stares at an animatronic too much or does nothing for too long, Worry steadily increases. Looking away from the animatronic or playing from the Playlist lowers worry. Anything lower than 20 does nothing. 20-30% Mild hallucinations, animatronic duplicates. 30-40% Regular hallucinations, animatronics in the office. Velvet Cookie starts appearing at this stage. 40-50% Frequent hallucinations, silent animatronic jumpscares. 50-60% Constant hallucinations, animatronic jumpscares with sound. 60 and up You pass out. You skip an hour, but any animatronics less than 3 rooms away will immediately come to the doors. Doors These are used to delay animatronics. However, these do not keep the animatronics away for long. They will eventually break through. Only one animatronic is able to be stopped by the doors. Uses 2 power per second. Reprogramming Used to send the animatronics back to their starting points. In order to reprogram the animatronics, you must beat a simple Minigame. Uses 5 power per failed prompt. Failing to do so will automatically make the animatronic break the door, killing the player. Minigames Required for the Good and Best Endings. They are simply more complicated versions of the animatronics' reprogramming games. Playlist Used to reset the player's worry. The player must select their 3 favorite songs. It can only be used 3 times. Animatronics Cookie A light orange brown cat with dark brown spots. She wears a blue skirt and has soft fur for hugs. Behavior Cookie will wander the pizzeria for one random in game hour. She will then sprint to a random door and the player must play a game of Simon Says to reprogram her. Activates Night 3. Shake A purple and white cow with a heart shaped cowbell. Cookie's best friend. Behavior Shake will wander the vents and then drop down to the left door. To reprogram her, you must play a mini guitar hero minigame. Activates Night 1. Harid A gray and black cowboy hamster. He teaches kids not to bully and how to assert themselves. Behavior He will start in Ham Town and slowly circle the player in the vents. He will then drop down to the right door. The player only has to close the door. Activates Night 2. Trina A purple turtle with a rainbow shell. She wears a blue headband and sunglasses. Promotes a healthy earth and peace. Wears sunglasses Behavior Trina will hide in the shadows of the vents and halls. When the player least expects it, she will appear at the door she's nearest to. The player must then play a bullet hell minigame to reprogram her. The more power the player uses, the faster Trina gets. Activates Night 1. Velvet Cookie A completely red version of Cookie. Often seen in place of normal Cookie on the cams. Behavior Starts appearing at 30% worry. Don't stare at her too long or she'll jump out of the monitor and kill you. The next time you start the night, it will be much harder. Starts Night 1. Phone Calls "Hello? Hellooooooo? Anyone there? Oh, hi! Welcome to your new job at... (Hand drumming) Cookie's Malts and Ice Cream! Now, I heard that you don't exactly love Cookie and the band. I mean, I don't quite get it, but I'd be a little uneasy around other animatronics. You don't need to be scared of Cookie and her friends. though! Trina and Harid teach good lessons, Cookie gives great hugs and Shake is such a good dancer. Sounds odd for her being a cow but... Anyway, I know you're a little worried about your new job. So we left you a music player! Uhh, it's pretty old though, so you won't be able to use it too much. And try not to use up the power. Don't wanna make Trina mad, haha! Bye!"- night 1 "Hey! Anyone there? Uhh, welcome to your second night! (Party horn) Uhh, I don't know why I did that. Then again, most people leave before this. Move on, you know? Get a college education, become a teacher, get thrown in jail, whatever. Hey, you know Harid? The hamster? I never did like him all too much. Cowboys were never my type. Er, anyway, see ya later tomorrow night!"- night 2 "Howdy! Night 3 already huh? I'm finishing up my last few days here soon. Just one more week and I'll be on my way to a college education! I've been working here for a while, and I've finally scraped up enough money to go to my first choice! I've been thinking about becoming a police officer. But, hey. Maybe I'll come back someday. Nostalgia trip y'know? Hey, you know who my favoite animatronic is? Cookie the cat! She's so cuddly and her fur makes hugs super soft! Well, I've rambled enough. See ya next shift."-Night 3 "Uh, hi. I don't have much time to talk tonight. It's only a little time until they get their grip back in me. If I start sounding off, find me and knock some sense into me. And if they ask you to come back stage, don't. They hypnotize anyone who doesn't like them into liking them. And if you resist, they kill you. I only broke free because it's been so long since a redose. Oh no, they're he-(Silence) (There's a hint of a strange voice, the one heard in the endings.) Hey! So remember what I was saying yesterday about quitting and getting to college? I changed my mind. I just love Cookie and her friends so much, I think I'll stay here forever! Hehe, hey, why don't you go backstage? They have some cool stuff back there! My favorite thing's the big spiral they have back there. It's so satisfying to watch! Have a good night!"- Night 4 "LOVEUSLOVEUSLOVEUSLOVEUSLOVEUSLOVEUSLOVEUSLOVEUSLOVEUSLOVEUS-" for the entirety of night 5. "Wow, you suck. Can't take the heat, then get out of the kitchen."- When you hack the game. Night Strategies Night 1 Active Animatronics Trina, Shake, Velvet Cookie. Strategy Keep track of Trina. She is more dangerous. Keep your power usage down so you don't get so overwhelmed that you forget Shake. Night 2 Active Animatronics Previous three, Harid Strategy Make sure Harid doesn't take you by surprise. Remember, he doesn't have a minigame, so don't waste your time waiting for button prompts. Keep Trina in check with Smart power usage and make sure to remember Shake. Night 3 Active Animatronics Previous 4 and Cookie Strategy Keep tabs on Cookie so she doesn't catch you by surprise with her bum rush. Harid is more of a threat with the increasing aggressiveness of the others. Keep your power usage down and make sure Shake or Trina doesn't kill you. Night 4 Active Animatronics Previous 5 Strategy Same as last night, just be faster. Night 5 Active Animatronics Previous 5 Strategy Same as Night 3, just be faster Endings Bad Ending Achieved by simply completing every night without completing the Minigames. Cutscene (Cutscene might be pushing it, because it's just a black screen with sounds...) Footsteps click and a door opens. A new voice, different from Phone Gal's speaks. "Oh, I don't think so..." Sounds of a scuffle. The voice speaks again. "If you don't love us... We'll make you love us." The game then crashes. If the player tries to go back into the game, a notification pops up on the title screen. "You couldn't keep us away from you could you? After all, W̼̞͈͎̮ ̵̟̲̮̠̼͈E̜̪͈̰̠̤ ̸͉̩̟̞̟̞M̝ ̺̫̖̕A̶̝̜ ̪̲̳͔̖͕̫Ḓ̮͖͜ ̱̻̹̞̟͇E̶̥̫̹̤͇̫̯ ͈̟̤̮̫͖͚͜Y̵̦͍̤̱̙̙̦ ͇̗̪̲͜ͅƠ ̴U͕ ̩͔͔L͙̰̞͞ ͔͎͇̥̝O̸̪͖̻͚̮ ̮̬V͉̬̰ ̣͙̠E̕ ͖͔̹̰U͉͍̦̗̮͎̠͠ ͔S̶̟̥̗.̼͔" The player must uninstall and reinstall the game at this point. Good Ending Achieved by playing some, but not all Minigames. Cutscene (Wow! An actual cutscene!) Running footsteps. A person from the waist down. They run into a car and drive off, leaving Cookie and her band in the dust. Their faces are shadowed. The voice is revealed to be Cookie's, as shown by the moving of her mouth while the voice is talking. "You got away this time but rest assured, we'll make you love us." This awards a star. Mousing over it reads the text "You got the Good Ending!" Best Ending Achieved by completing all Minigames. Cutscene A person with an axe. Shown from the mouth down. Its the night guard. "I'll end your legacy. This is it." They raise the axe. The screen goes black. The sound of crackling electronics. Cookie's voice talks, but much more crackling and broken. "We'll make you love us. You can go as far as you like, but we'll find you." Velvet Cookie's jumpscare plays and a star appears on the main menu. Mousing over it reads the text "You got the best ending!" Achivements You're Really Good at This!- get jumpscared by every animatronic at least twice. Get The Joke?- Get jumpscared by Velvet Cookie. Best End!- Get the Best Ending. Good End!- Get the Good Ending. You're Nervous Aren't You?- Pass out at least once every night. WHY YOU LITTLE- Set Never Gonna Give You Up as a song on your Playlist. Did You Get This Joke?- Get jumpscared by Shake. Every day, I Imagine a Future Where You Love Me- Set Your Reality as a song on your Playlist. Yeah, That Phonecall's Really Annoying- Mute the Night 5 phonecall. YAY CALLBACKS- Set the Toreador March as a song on your Playlist. I Gotta Believe!- Put any Parappa song on your playlist. Scrapped Achievements Bad End...- Get the Bad Ending. At this point in the game, you would need to un and reinstall the game. Having the achievement wouldn't have made sense. CHEATER CHEATER PUMPKIN EATER- Hack the game. This was replaced by the phonecall. Extras Menu After unlocking all the achievements, completing all Minigames and finding all easter eggs, the Extras menu unlocks. Custom Night Self-explanatory. You can use the arrows to adjust the 5 animatronics AI. This also affects how difficult their Minigames are. Jumpscares Also self-explanatory. Cookie Opens her mouth unnaturally wide, revealing rows of sharp teeth while leaping at the player. Scream is an extremely distorted and low pitched lion roar. Shake Rams the player with her bloodstained horns and whips her head up revealing empty blood red eyes. Scream is a loud, low pitched cow screech. ---- Harid Grows extremely long claws and slashes the player with them. Scream is a heavily distorted and pitched down hamster squeal. Trina Rips off her sunglasses to reveal sharp toothed mouths while tackling the player. Scream is a broken mug shattering reversed, slowed down and pitch distorted. Velvet Cookie Leaps out of the monitor with white pinprick eyes with black stuff dripping off her mouth. Scream is simply a pitched down Cookie scream. Concert You can make Cookie and her band dance to different songs and customize their outfits. It's just cosmetic. Make an Animatronic One more self-explanatory extra. You can choose an animal, the body type, the name, the colors and the accessories. You can also choose how they act and make a simple Minigame. Easter Eggs * The Doki Doki Literature Club reference achievement in the Playlist. * The RickRoll shaming in the achievement menu. * If you check a vent camera twice, then a ground cam twice, check the left hall then the right hall twice and then go to cam B to A and then press enter, the player will have unlimited power. This is a very convoluted reference to the Konami code. (Up up, down down, left right, left right, B A start) This will only work for one night per opening of the game. * If the player looks at one cam for more than 15 seconds, a humanoid animatronic with brown hair and a purple TShirt might appear. It will wave to the camera and then will disappear in a fuzz of static. This is a reference to Jaiden Animations. Trivia * This idea was conceived at 2 AM when the creator was having a weird fever mindset. She was thinking about FNAF and how scary it would be if the animatronics would be with hypnosis. * There are several references in the game like the achievements. Category:Games Category:Irianachan's Pages